Paranoia jadi dua
by HitsuNina-9124024
Summary: moshi-moshi..... akhirnya chap 2 APDET juga.senangnya..... jangan lupa baca yaaaaa...... GANTI RATING!
1. Chapter 1

Paranoia jadi dua

Author: Hitsugaya nina

(Lho!!!! kok kayak judul pilem kesayangan Author ya??)

A/n: Dapet ide ini tuh mendadak banget pas gue nonton berita pembunuhan di tipi terus mati lampu. jadi kalo ada salah-salah kata, maap aje ye.... gw kagak bermaksud. because this is my first story about naruto. he..he..

Disclaimer: kalo tokoh ini punya Kishimoto-sensei, neji jadi punya saya..... boleh ya Kishimoto-sensei..(pasang tampang puppy eyes)

Neji berjalan sendirian menuju supermarket karena ingin membeli bbahan-bahan tubuh manusia(Author ngaco!!!!! maklum,,, bikinnya juga malem-malem) nggak ding..., beli jus kok. karena merasa kesepian-Author siap nemenin-Neji bersenandung

"Dimalam yang sesunyi ini, aku sendiri tiada yang menemani...." (Lho!!!! kok kayak lagunya peterpan ya?????..... emang kok XD). Supermarketnya memang nggak jauh dari rumah, tapi sebelum menuju supermarket harus melewati kuburan orang indonesia yang terkenal sangat angker bin marangker. Mau nggak mau Neji harus lewat situ karena nggak ada jalan lain...........

Tiba di depan kuburan ... ... bulu kuduk Neji merinding...

"Hinata sialan, pake alasan sakit perut segala lagi, jadi gue deh yang disuruh beli jus stroberi ama Om aja lo takut"Rutuk Neji yang juga merasa takut

"Gila, angker bener nih kuburan"Kata Neji lagi

Inner Neji: -Hei,, Neji yang cakep dan cool, masak lo takut seeh lewat kuburan, kayak cewek aja. santai aja bro!!!- Akhirnya Neji meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena takut. Kuburan itu bentuknya seperti lingkaran yang diameternya 100 Mbps (Author stress gara-gara abis ulangan semester yang bikin pusing ½ mampus) yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon dari yang kecil sampe yang tingginya kayak menara petronas (Author lebayy deeh!!!) melambai-lambai ditiup angin seakan-akan ingin

menelan Neji idup-idup -Huee...Author nggak rela Neji mati- Neji mulai salawatan.

"Astaghfirullah,rabbal baroya, astaghfirullah, minal hotoya" Gumam Neji sambil membawa tasbih(?)

Kuburan itu memang gede-gede dan panjang-panjang udah gitu jarang-jarang lagi letaknya,jadi banyak pohon-pohon yang mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kok jalannya panjang banget sih???" Ucap Neji bingung. Wajar aja Neji kan lagi takut, jadi perasaannya jadi kacau balau. Baru sampai pertengahan jalan, Neji mendengar suara orang memanggil namanya, reflek Neji menoleh tapi nggak ada siapa-siapa dibelahkangnya.

"Tadi kayaknya ada yang mmanggil deh"Gumam Neji. Dia semakin mempercepat -tiba ada suara yang sering didengarnya memanggil.

"Neji.....Neji.....mau kemana??? ikut aku yukz" Panggil suara itu. Neji menoleh dan tercengang.

Lalu.......

To be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pertanyaan:

Akhirnya selese juga nih satu chapter. apa ya yang kira-kira diliat Neji ???? kenapa Neji tercengang???

kira-kira siapa yang bakal muncul di chapter 2 nanti????

Dan apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Neji?????

Jangan lupa di jawab ya!!!!!

Free Talk

Haii,, kenalkan, aku Nina pacarnya Neji. kita klop ya because nama depan kita sama. jangan pada ngiri ya aku udah dapet ijin dari Kishimoto-sensei lho!!!! (bo'ong banget seeh?)

Ninakawaii : hai semua, ini fic Naruto ku yang pertama lho!!!

Neji_kun Q : aku udah tau!!

Ninakawaii : Lho kok udah tau??

Neji_kun Q : Iya donk, aku kan pacar kamu.

Ninakawaii : -blushing- ih Neji_kun Q co cuitt banget deh..

Neji_kun Q : he..he..he oiya Nina chan, nantinya aku bakal ketemu sama siapa ya?

Ninakawaii : masak nggak tau , kamu kan punya byakugan

Neji_kun Q : Oh iya ya... aku lupa -Neji ngaktifin byakugannya-

Ninakawaii : Gimana???? udah tau jalan ceritanya??

Neji_kun Q : IYA.... tapi ini rahasia tebak aja deh!!!!

Ninakawaii : Ih.. Neji_kun Q pinter

SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER 2 YA, jangan lupa jawab pertanyaannya, dan yang paling penting REEEEVVVVIIIIUUUUUWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi…… Nina balik lagi nihh!!! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama chap 2 APDET juga. Kalian pasti penasaran kan??? Gimana , sayang sekali nggak ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaannya,padahal kan gampang, hik….hik….Tapi, gak papa,mungkin terlalu sulit kali ya bagi kalian?? Udah deh nggak usah banyak bacot lagi. Lanysung baca lupa review ya!!!

Paranoia Jadi Dua

Author: Hitsugaya Nina

Disclaimer: Masih tetep sama, tokoh ni punya Kishimoto-sensei.

A/n: Ceritanya nieh,, Tenten tuh udah jadi hantu. Tapi, Neji nggak tau kenapa Tenten bisa jadi hantu truz dikubur ditempat itu. Truz…..

"Neji,Neji, kamu mau kemana??? Ikut aku yukz??" Panggil suara itu. Neji menoleh dan mendapati Tenten berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah penuh darah, dengan rambut tergerai (hiiyyy…..Author merinding nulisnya).

"Gyaaaaa……!!!!" Neji langsung berteriak dan mengambil langkah sejuta (seribu nggak cukup!!) berlari ke segala arah sampai lupa dengan tujuannya semula. Harusnya lurus,tapi karma takut jadinya belok ke semak2. Setelah capek berlari, Neji melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang beda dari yang tadi dia lihat.

"Waduh, kayaknya gue tersesat nihh!!"Pikirnya sambil terus berjalan dan saat ingin melangkah, kakinya terasa ada yang memegangi. Ia lalu melihat kebawah…..

"Gyaaaa….!!!! Kaki gue????" Pekik Neji saat melihat kakinya dipegangi oleh orang (setan kale..) yang nggak dikenal dari dalam tanah dan berusaha menyelamatkan kakinya,tapi karna cengkramannya kuat serta berkuku tajam, kaki Neji putus dua-duanya hinga ia terjatuh. Neji berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Ya Allah, gue belom mau mati, gue belom beliin jus stroberi buat Om gue" Ujar Neji yang udah nggak bisa jalan. Neji merangkak,tiba-tiba,suara yang dikenalnya itu muncul lagi.

"Neji…Neji…mau kemana??? Ikut aku yukz??"Tanya Tenten yang masih berlumuran darah ada di hadapan Neji. Di tangannya ada pedang yang dimiliki Renji (woi…. Dah bilang lom ama yang punya???) –Author langsung digeplak Renji-

"Ampun…..gue belom mau mati" Teriak Neji ketakutan.

"Ikut aku yukz!!!" Ulang Tenten sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ketangan Neji yang terjulur.

"Gyaaaa….!!!!!" Teriak Neji. Tenten membuang pedang Renji itu lalu berjongkok dihadapan Neji yang tangannya sudah putus lalu mengambil salah satu tangannya dan menjilatinya.

"Rasanya enak loh. Mau coba????" Tanya Tenten. Neji nggak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu. Lalu Tenten tertawa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ajaibnya (Lho!!! Emangnya Doraemon) dan mengeluarkan gunting serta pisau.

"Kamu tau buat apa ini???" Tanya Tenten, tanpa berkata lagi, Tenten menggunting rambut Neji yang panjang sampe botak (hiyyy… nggak mau bayangin) abis itu, mencongkel kedua mata Neji yang mirip lollipop itu.

"Nyokap aku pengen punya rambut panjang, dan adik aku pengen menjilat lollipop" Kata Tenten (Author bergidik ngeri).

"Eh, satu lagi, aku butuh kepala kamu buat pajangan di rumah" Kata Tenten lagi.

"Aku butuh………" Kata Tenten mengaduk-aduk kantong ajaibnya dan menemukan alat yang mirip pemotong daging.

"Nah, ini dia yang aku cari" Kata Tenten ia mengayunkan"itu" ke leher Neji dan…… (Author panas dingin).

"Iih, lucunya…… pasti adekku suka" Kata Tenten meninggalkan Neji seorang diri, yang udah nggak bernapas karna kehabisan darah……dan udah nggak berdarah lagi karna kehabisan napas (Lhoo!!!!).

xxx

Hinata yang cemas karna Neji nggak bakik-bakik nyusul ke supermarket dan juga pasti melewati kuburan.

"Aduh……padahal gue takut lewat kuburan!!" Kata jalan, Hinata melihat Neji yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa sesuatu segera menghampiri Neji.

"Neji, kemana aja sih lo?? Gue cariin?? Apa nieh,, pasti jus stroberi ya??" Tanya mengangguk.

"Gue mau pergi" Kta Neji.

"Ya gue bawa pulang" Kata Hinata lalu berlalu dari hadapan Neji tanpa tau kalo Neji udah keluar dari kuburan itu sebagai HANTU dan yang dibawa Hinata itu adalah…..(Kali ini Author mendadak pingsan).

-Owari-


End file.
